


prying eyes

by wobblyworms



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Crying, Death Threats, Drowning, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Cannibalism, Gore, Grudges, Horror, Hospitalization, Injury, Invasion of Privacy, Kidnapping, Knives, Other, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Stabbing, Stalking, Violence, Weapons, rope, rope burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblyworms/pseuds/wobblyworms
Summary: TW!!this fic contains graphic depictions of violence and much gore. if you are easily triggered by these things, i suggest you stop reading.this is just a fan fiction and i do not wish these things upon the boys, so please don’t attack me xx. i love them very much and this is purely from my imagination.
Kudos: 8





	1. caution

**Author's Note:**

> TW!!  
> stop reading if you are easily triggered by gore, blood etc.
> 
> i’m quite new to this kind of thing, constructive criticism is appreciated!

chapter 1:

Bang Chan.

he looked so captivating like this.

tapping away on his laptop, raking through his messy hair as he let out a frustrated sigh. he seemed stressed, to say the least. oh, how you wish you could just wipe all that off his pretty little face. those faint freckles, that big ol’ nose that everyone adored. those gorgeous  gorgeous plump lips of his. you wanted it all for yourself.

you watched as a shiver racked through his well-structured body. ah, it seems as if he can feel your burning gaze that was glaring holes into the side of his head. chan whipped his head around to look for whoever was around. i mean, the studio door was locked and the rest of 3racha had clocked out for the night, who would be out at this time? probably a psychopath, he chuckled. not to mention it was on the second floor.

he turned his head to face the window. you almost thought he spotted you, but all chan could see was pitch black. a cat, he thought. how naive one man could be. dubious amounts of weight were lifted off his chest. yes, a card that’s all. closing his laptop, chan made his way out of the studio and back to home sweet home, where he would be safe in the company of the rest of his beloved members.

but, surely everyone was confused when poor little bang chan didn’t show up that night, or the next morning. the staff and the rest of stray kids searched everywhere, even calling the police 24 hours after his disappearance. surely they were surprised when he was found near the company dumpsters, multiple stab wounds littered across his battered and bruised body. 

it was gruesome. teeth were pulled out, what a shame. they were so straight and white and perfect. his lips were messily cut and ripped off, but at least his nose was still intact? wrong! it was punched and broken and his whole facial structure was toyed with in some way. limbs were placed where they obviously weren’t meant to be, twisted and broken. it was heart breaking to witness, and most definitely traumatising. he was so handsome too. and so talented and successful. 

who could’ve done something like this? 


	2. mannequins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all of it was a lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while to post.

chapter two:

Lee Minho.

you watched as a shiver racked through his battered, bruised body. it brought joy to you as you heard another shrill scream echo through the dark room. you could tell his throat was starting to give up on him. faint sniffles and sobs were heard as you made your way to your victim.

“getting comfortable? might as well, you’ll be staying here for a while.” your hot breath fanned his tear stained cheeks. he gave up struggling against the restraints a while ago, rough rope leaving blisters and burns on his soft, pretty skin. you’ve been dreaming, fantasising even, about this day. even made sure it was near impossible to escape, you wouldn’t underestimate someone as smart as him. 

his sobs slowly quieted down, tired muscles going limp as he took desperate breaths. the silk blindfold you oh so carefully placed over his delicate features was soaked with tears. you wanted the best for your beloved, but there he had to go and ruin it all over again. just like our relationship. 

you shushed his pleading whimpers, “only a little while more baby, then i’ll put you out of your misery.” your sickly sweet, saccharine you could say, words echoed through the dimly lit room. mumbled curses spat toward your future bloodline spewed out of his mouth, but all you could do is giggle. he’d soon enough feel too numb to even speak a word. you wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off his face, though you couldn’t see much. 

“you’ll regret this, you stupid whore.” minho kept on going and going until his voice turned into a low whisper. you ignored most of his rant. one last line sent a shock of electricity up your spine, which soon turned into flaring anger.

“i can’t believe i ever loved someone as sick as you.”

he soon fell silent as your eyes landed upon his disgusting body. bruises turning an ugly purple and blood running down the freshly opened wounds, grabbing your handy-dandy bat and making your way towards the man. kicking the chair over and watching him writhe in pain as more pressure was put on his bruised wrists, ankles, rope burn, you name it.

“it’s a shame, i never really loved someone as selfish as you in the first place.” 

one swing, one more name crossed off the list.


End file.
